Heureux évènement
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Jamais au grand jamais Maitre Panda aurait pensé que cela pouvait lui arrivé. Il était un mâle, cela était impossible. Et pourtant il y avait bien quelque chose dans son ventre qui grandissait. Mpreg guimauve Prof/Panda x3


Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet qui pourrait être sympa et m'en donner un !  
À propos, merci pour vos commentaires, sur le Matron, grâce à vous j'ai bien récupérer x) z'êtes chou !  
Attention Mpreg très guimauve en vue ! Merci a Leze-G pour m'avoir fait connaître cette chose toute mignonne xD... C'est quoi le Mpreg ? Et bien :  
Bonne lecture insectes démembrée.

* * *

Les deux youtubeurs venait de rentrer, main dans la main, d'une soirée bien arrosé.  
Devant la porte de la maison Sommet, Daniel regardait son amant avec un sourire moqueur et tendait les bras vers lui, lui disant d'approcher. Voyant ou il voulait en venir, il lui fit un « super fuck » et se baissa lorsqu' Antoine voulu l'attraper et se plaça derrière lui, avant de le choper par la taille et de le porter comme une princesse faisant hurler et rire l'homme aux cheveux fou. Ce n'est pas parce que Mathieu était petit qu'il n'avait pas de force, loin de là.  
Antoine s'accrocha à son cou, le traitant d'enfoiré, enfoiré qui lui pinça la cuisse tout en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte, ouvrant celle-ci et la claquant contre le mur.  
Réveillé, les voisins à trois heures du mat : Fait !  
Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et Mathieu se dirigea en vitesse vers le canapé avant de déposer son « prince » dedans et de le chevaucher en riant.  
Aaah, l'amour rendait tellement con.  
Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un baiser endiablé, se caressant à divers endroit, tantôt les cheveux, d'autres fois la nuque, le torse, le ventre, les cuisses, les fesses, les jambes, les pieds...  
Bref, aucune partie du corps n'était négligée.  
Ils se frottaient l'un à l'autre, gémissant leur plaisir, la suite allait être torride.  
Mais soudain...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent de surprise et de peur. Ce cri était celui du panda, et il venait des toilettes.  
Ils entendirent la porte claquée contre le mur et virent le panda courir en tenant quelque chose non identifiable dans sa main gauche.  
Il y eut un deuxième claquement de porte, cette fois, c'était celle de la cave. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?  
Antoine et Mathieu se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment, restant silencieux avant que le plus jeune ne demande :

-On continue dans la chambre ?  
-Avec plaisir !

* * *

« Putain, putain, putain, putain, putain ! » Gémis Maître Panda, les dents serrer en courant vers la chambre du prof complètement affolé. "Comment cela est possible?" Une question qui planait dans sa tête depuis déjà dix bonne minutes.  
Arrivé devant la porte du Prof, il frappa à celle-ci, mais s'arrêta vite en se penchant en avant et en se tenant la bouche d'une main, alors que l'autre était posé sur son ventre. Il recula de quelques pas et longea le couloir alors que le prof venait d'ouvrir la porte, interloquer.  
Maitre panda entra dans les toilettes de la cave et ouvrit la cuvette avant de s'accroupir et de se mettre à vomir.  
Le Prof l'avait très vite rejoint, inquiet, mais ressortit aussitôt lorsqu'il l'entendit vomir une nouvelle fois. Voir son partenaire gerber vert, n'était pas une chose très excitante... Du moins, il n'avait pas ce fétichisme, pas comme certain...  
Une fois ses intestins régurgiter, il se releva, aidé par son compagnon et entra dans la chambre de son compère, qui partit s'asseoir sur son lit après lui avoir donner une serviette un brin humide. Il le remercia et s'assit sur une chaise noire face au binoclard, tout en s'essuyant la bouche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Panda ? Tu as encore mangé un bambou périmé ?  
-Non... Ça na rien à voir avec de la nourriture...

Tremblant, il lui donna l'objet qu'il avait en main depuis tout ce temps. Les yeux du prof s'agrandir de stupéfaction.

-... Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un test de grossesse ? Demanda le prof surpris.  
-Ho rien, je me l'enfonce juste dans le cul ! S'énerva maître panda.

Le scientifique ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait de cette manière, ni pourquoi il avait cet objet. Il regarda à nouveau le test et vit quelque chose qui le troubla.

-... Panda ne me dit pas que...  
-Si...

Le prof lâcha le test qui tomba au sol, choqué. Il venait enfin de réaliser.

-Comment es-ce possible...  
-Tu n'es pas censé avoir la science infuse, chéri ? Soupira-t-il de désespoir.

Un ange passa et Maître panda se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se mit finalement à brailler.

-Je ne suis qu'un monstre...

Le prof se redressa direct et s'approcha de lui, relevant sa tête. Il était furieux

-Ne dis pas de connerie, Imbécile ! Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Lui dit-il d'un ton sec.  
-Je suis quoi alors ? S'énerva l'homme animal. J'ai un enfant dans mon ventre alors que je suis un mâle ! C'est quoi se bor...  
-Tu es magnifique, le coupa-t-il en le fixant dans les yeux.

Maître panda se tut, étonné de cette réaction alors que le visage de son compagnon s'adoucit légèrement.

-Q... Qu-quoi ?Bégaya le jeune Panda  
-En effet, c'est complètement fou... Étrange, ce qu'il t'arrive... Mais...C'est fantastique...  
-Fantastique ?  
-Oui !... Enfin, je trouve... Après...Tu ne rêvais pas d'avoir une descendance ?  
-Prof, tu n'y serais pas pour... Commença le Panda angoissé.  
-Bien sur que Non ! Du moins pas sans ton autorisation !

Ils restèrent interdits pendant quelques minutes. Chacun fixait le sol.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire...  
-Tu veux avorter ? Osa-t-il demander.  
-NON ! Répondit le Panda en hurlant. Enfin... Je ne sais pas... Je...Toi tu...

Le prof rougis et regarda sur le côté.

-Franchement, j'aimerais bien le garder...Mais c'est ton corps, c'est toi qui décides... Et sache que quoi que tu choisisses, je ne t'en voudrais pas et je serais toujours avec toi Maître Panda...

Les deux hommes déglutirent à nouveau, ils avaient du mal à respirer. Ils étaient complètement chamboulés.

-Mathieu ne risque pas d'être contre ?  
-Il n'est pas un misérable sans cœur. Et encore une fois, c'est à toi que revient ce choix.

Maitre panda sourit, se calmant peu à peu. Il était heureux que son amant ne s'était pas enfuit à la suite de cette nouvelle. Cela le rassurait. La pièce fut plongée dans le silence pendant dix minutes, alors que Maître Panda réfléchissait si oui ou non, il le garderait. Certes il ne voulait pas que son espèce disparaisse mais à ce que ça soit lui qui mette au monde un enfant... Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, il y avait également les conséquences que cela allait avoir. Et si les autres ne l'acceptaient pas ? Et s'ils se faisaient virer de la maison et détester pour ça ? Et si...  
Les questions n'en finissaient pas.  
Maitre Panda était confus devant le prof, inquiet et patient.  
« C'est ton corps, c'est toi qui décides » cette phrase lui reviens plusieurs fois en tête.  
Il avait raison. C'était à lui de choisir pas à Mathieu.  
Il attrapa la main de son tendre et la caressa avant de la serrer doucement, continuant de réfléchir pendant plusieurs minutes encore.

-Alors ont va être Papas ? Déclara-t-il enfin, en riant, quelque peu gêner, les joues teintées de rouge.

Le prof fut ému. Il ferma les yeux en posant sa main sur ces paupières et essaya d'apaiser sa respiration. Il s'accroupit, se mettant à la hauteur du ventre de son compagnon et caressa avec délicatesse celui-ci en ajoutant avec un grand sourire « Oui, on le sera. » Avant de déposer un baiser dessus.

* * *

Lorsque son ventre s'était arrondi, donc vers le troisième mois, ils l'avaient annoncé à Mathieu et aux autres qui, bien que choqué et surpris, ne l'avait pas mal pris. Ils trouvaient qu'ils avaient du courage et ils étaient heureux pour eux au plus grand bonheur du couple. Le Geek avait demandé comment le bébé pourrait sortir et le Patron s'était empressé de montrer un couteau en regardant le Panda qui s'était caché derrière le Prof en chialant.  
Ah les hormones.  
En ce qui concernait l'émission, Mathieu avait plus de boulot, étant donner qu'il devait remplacé Maître panda qui, bien que mignon, ne voulait pas qu'on voit son gros bidon et qui déboutonnait son kigurumi, celui-ci se faisant de plus en plus serré. Cependant c'était toujours lui qui chantait.

Avant et après les rapports intimes, le Prof passait une grande partie de son temps à embrasser et à caresser ce ventre qui grossissait de jour en jour. Son enfant, c'était son enfant qui était la dedans ! Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il était tellement heureux. La science était vraiment étrange et fantastique.  
Ils avaient reçu de nombreux cadeaux pour le bébé de la part des autres personnalités de Mathieu, une petite peluche Bulbizarre de la part du geek, un biberon de la part du Patron (...) un joint offert par le hippie, qu'ils s'étaient empressé de jeter, et un mini kigurumi panda donner par l'homme à la cravate. Tous...Ils étaient adorables.

* * *

Au huitième mois, Maître Panda ne bougeait plus du lit, et Le Prof surveillait son état, surtout que c'était bientôt le moment de faire sortir le petit être et qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre. Enfin si, il savait, après tout, il avait la science infuse, il savait qu'il devrait avoir recours à la césarienne, il savait comment procédé, mais et si c'était trop tôt ? Et si le bébé n'avait pas terminé de se constituer à l'intérieur ? Et puis, il avait tellement peur de foirer ou de s'évanouir pendant l'opération. Il était presque sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire seul. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas demander au médecin, car il savait comment ceux-ci réagiraient. Ils seraient dégoutés, ils auraient peur et voudraient leur morts. Des personnes qu'on appelle de faibles esprits ou plus communément, des idiots.

* * *

Deux semaines après, l'opération avait commencé dans la chambre du moine, le Panda était anesthésié et Mathieu ainsi que l'homme à la cravate l'avait aidé à opérer. Tous avaient été stressés et avait manqué de perdre connaissance, surtout lorsque le prof avait mis la main à l'intérieur du ventre pour le faire sortir...  
Cependant... Les cris du bébé les avaient faits sourires. Il était là. Ou plutôt elle. Il avait passé le nouveau-né à un Mathieu un peu troublé et joyeux qui partit la nettoyer alors qu'il allait recoudre son compagnon.

* * *

À son réveil, Maître Panda avait découvert le prof, somnolant à coté de lui et un berceau d'ou un bébé dans un kigurumi panda s'y trouvait, entrain de dormir, une main dans la bouche.  
Il déglutit et sentit des larmes perler sur ces joues. Doucement, il avait appelé le prof qui s'était réveillé en sursaut, ce qui avait fait rire l'homme animal qui lui demanda après, de lui passer l'enfant le plus mignon du monde. « De l'univers » corrigea le Prof qui pouffa de rire. Délicatement, il la prit dans ces bras et lui passa sa fille. « Aanh » avait émis la petite en s'accrochant au kigurumi de son papa qui continuait de pleurer de joie tant l'émotion était forte tout en la serrant doucement contre lui. Elle était si petite...Si douce, si fragile, si adorable...

-C'est notre petite...  
-Oui. Fit le scientifique attendrit qui caressa la tête de son amant.  
-Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire...  
-Moi non plus, mais elle est bien là.

Les deux hommes se sourirent et s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant de reporter leur attention sur leur fille.

-Tu as une idée pour son nom ?  
-Tu ne veux pas celui qu'a choisi le Patron ? Plaisanta le Prof.

Le Panda le regarda, blasé puis lui tira la langue alors que la petite fille avait ouvert les paupières, montrant ces magnifiques yeux bleu azur au chanteur.

-Elle est à croquer !  
-C'est normal, elle est de toi

Le panda rougit et caressa son bébé, alors que le prof en fit de même en embrassant la tête son conjoint.

-J'attends toujours ma réponse, déclara Maître Panda en le regardant, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.  
-hum... J'avais pensé... Commença-t-il gêné en replaçant correctement ces lunettes. À...

-...?

-Éloïse.  
-... C'est un joli nom, très mignon.

Il sourit et tourna la tête vers l'enfant.

-Éloïse, ça te plaît ?

Celle-ci se mit a bavé, faisant des bulles.

-On prend ça pour un oui ? Pouffa le panda suivit par le Prof.

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur, ce petit moment de bonheur était si plaisant,si agréable. Certes, très guimauve, mais il n'en avait rien à branler. C'était bon. La famille Sommet s'était agrandie et les deux jeunes hommes étaient comblés au plus haut point. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

End

* * *

Yo!

Éloise, alias WoorEnergy qui m'a fait connaître ce magnifique couple ! Je t'aime tellement xD! Par contre ça me fait penser que je ne suis jamais aller commenter tes fictions...Je vais aller me faire pardonnée !"

Orgie de bisous !

Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


End file.
